vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody Woodpecker
Summary Woody Woodpecker is an animated cartoon character, an anthropomorphic red-headed woodpecker that appeared in the Walter Lantz shorts. Though not the first of the screwballs that became popular in the 1940s, Woody is perhaps the most indicative of the type. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A to 5-A. Far higher with explosives Name: Woody Woodpecker Origin: Woody Woodpecker Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bird, woodpecker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 8; reliant on the plot to protect him), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can regenerate after being burned to dust. Likely much higher), Life Support (Can survive on the Moon. Survived underwater for a whole trip), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and interact with ghosts), Dimensional Storage (Can create and/or gather virtually any weapon or object he desires out of nothing, such as guns, bows, missiles, tanks, cannons, etc), Weapon Mastery (Skilled at using any type of gun or weapon), Stealth Mastery (Can sneak into places without anyone knowing such as someone's pockets or clothes, even if they are very close to him; Capable of sneaking from the point of view of dozens of people that were next to him), Duplication (Can createclones of himself), Vehicular Mastery, Teleportation, Immersion (Can enter in a painting; Can enter in a mirror), Dream Manipulation (Can enter and interact with someone's dreams), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Limited Weather Manipulation (Shown here), Plant Manipulation, Elasticity (Can stretch his arms and legs), Body Control (Can produce numerous arms), Portal Creation (Shown here), BFR (Sent the doctor to the Moon; Sent Buzz Buzzard to space), Shadow Manipulation (Capable of following a plane just by sitting on its shadow), Homing Attack (Via guided missiles), Telekinesis (As shown here), Life Manipulation (Can give life to his paintings/draws), Mind Control (Hypnotized Buzz Buzzard with a gesture; Can make people sleep when they are under his control), Size Manipulation (Can decrease his own size; Increased Buzz Buzzard's size), Magnetism Manipulation (With magnets), Transmutation (Turned a bull into a bull-burger shop by charging onto it), Supernatural Luck (Misfortunes tends to happen to those who goes against him, such as guns not shooting at the right time, equipments not working, weapons misfiring, etc), Probability Manipulation (Created a series of events to convince Dooley to sign a policy paper), Plot Manipulation (Stated that he is destined to win as long as his fans desires to;Can exit from his own episode and manipulate the script of it like Buzz; Can exit from his own episode and manipulate the script of it like Buzz; His life is protected by the plot). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can move and act even while asleep as if he was awake), Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Freed himself from Buzz's control of the script of the episode) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Broke through a wall; Can effectively harm people who can tank hits from cannonballs) to Large Planet level+ (Fought against and defeated Buzz Buzzard a few times, who survived getting launched onto a moon and leaving a big hole on it). Far higher with explosives (His dynamites are this strong) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of dodging bullets; Easily intercepted bullets from Buzz's guns; Casually dodged from Buzz's guns bullets) to Relativistic (While flying, dodged laser beams from a giant alien robot) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift giant logs of wood) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, likely Class MJ to Class XMJ Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Survived a hit from Osnar, who pushed away a building. Survived a big clash against a brick wall. 1) to Large Planet level+ (Capable of surviving hits from Buzz Buzzard) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range physically, Kilometers with weapons. Possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: Slingshot, guns, cannons, bows, bombs, dynamites, anvil, shaker, pies, a hose, piano, fireplace bellow, hammer Intelligence: Genius (Expert at making plans to trick his enemies. Capable of creating complex traps and traps behind a system of more traps. Can create any type of countermeasure for the situation he is in and is unpredictable at doing so) Weaknesses: Can be naive and immature sometimes. NOTE: Thanks to Oblivion for finding most the stuff here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicle Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Body Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Size Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Gun Users Category:Cannon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Transmutation Users